Hope Abbott
Real Name: Hope Abbott *'Current Alias:' Trance *'Affiliation:' X-Men (Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; formerly Paragons Squad *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Bloomfield Hills, Michigan *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'8" *'Weight:' 134 lbs *'Eyes:' Hazel *'Hair:' Brown; white in astral form *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Bloomfield, Hills, Michigan Powers and Abilities Astral Projection: She can project an astral form of herself away from her physical body. Although her normal physical body has no special abilities, with only the strength of a teenage girl with mild athletic prowess, her Trance form is capable of various different skills, including: *''Flight:'' Since Trance's astral form has no physical mass, she is not subject to the downwards pull of gravity. Therefore, Trance never touches the floor while in her astral form. Although her physical body may be anchored to the ground as normal, the astral form often floats above her body. *''Bond Between Astral and Physical:'' Originally, her astral Trance form would return to her body after a period of a few minutes. There was always a long trail between the legs and feet of her astral form that led back to her physical body. However, since being tasered during the riots in San Francisco, she has been able to act more freely in her Trance form. Instead, she can last for longer periods outside of her body and can move longer distances without the tailing connection between her two forms. Since being hit with a taser, it appears that Trance's physical body no longer falls unconscious. Instead, she can operate in tandem in both the physical and astral form. Although the range of her astral form appears limited, and she prefers to remain close by to her physical form. Her physical body can also visually detect things that no one else can see because of the influence of her astral form giving her an awareness of disruption between dimensions. Therefore, there is still a close bone between her physical body and astral Trance form. *''Blast Power:'' Trance's astral projection is also capable of generating bio-electric energy blasts. Although not as powerful as Jubilee's plasma fireworks used to be, Trance's blasts are certainly capable of stinging an enemy and throwing them off balance. Rogue was able to use them to fight Emplate back from Bling! for a few shot moments. The blasts come from the bio-electrical substance that the astral form is made of. She used to build up the bio-electrical energy if she had been separated from her physical form for too long and grew emotionally unstable. As demonstrated during the San Francisco riots, Trance began to lose control over her emotions and her astral form began to build up in energy that she was about to detonate. It is yet unclear how much damage she would have created if her astral form had discharged that amount of energy in a built-up area. She was deemed a Low Threat by the O*N*E. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Astral Projection Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight